Dyskusja:Su :P/@comment-178.212.50.211-20131229175219
Odnośnie tej pierwszej części opowiadania o historii Pam to nie będę się za dużo rozpisywała, bo wszystko opisałam w jej śnie. Jedynie to co mogę dodać to dlaczego np. John wiedząc, że zaraz jak Pam wróci ze szkoły do domu to rozpęta się horror i nie zaproponował jej, żeby ją przenocować u siebie, gdy koleżanki nie mogły lub nie chciały pomóc koleżance. Albo mógł chociaż pójść za nią, zadzwonić po policję, zrobić cokolwiek... mając świadomość nie od dziś zresztą co dzieje się u niej dzieje zresztą jak i inni mieszkańcy, a zwłaszcza w takich małych społecznościach jak wieś,czy małe miasteczka..., a poźniej wyrzuty sumienia, że nic nie próbowali zaradzić, gdy jest już za późno. A pro po tej mieszanej klasy do której uczęszczała bohaterka po za nią były tylko dwie dziewczyny? Wiem, że to duże wyprzedzenie, ale mam pomysł na zakończenie historii Pam :). Widzę, że między dziewczyną, a Jadenem iskrzyło ,a przecież połączyła ich wspólna pasja i miłość do koni :). To dlaczego by nie wykorzystać tego wątku? Otóż ostatnim rodziałem będzie to jak Pam z Su wracają na ziemie, gdzie dziewczyna swoje pierwsze kroki kieruje do szkółki jeździeckiej, gdzie często przebywałał chłopak na którego widok biło szybko jej serce ;) oczywiście Pam wybacza ojcu, a on również od czasu tej tragedii przejrzał na oczy poddał się terapii i zmienił swoje postępowanie. Po pewnym czasie wspomniana para bohaterów jest już dorosła i planuje się pobrać. Gośćmi na jej i Jadena weselu jest oczywiście Sucrette z Kastielem i ich dziećmi. Kilka minut przed przed planowanym ślubem odbywają się ostatnie przygotowania i poprawki w rodzinnym domu Pana Młodego. Pam prosi "siostę", aby na chwilę ją zostawiła samą. Po wyjściu bohaterki dziewczyna dowiedziawszy się cztery dni przed ceremonią zaślubiń o tym iż spodziewa się dziecka gładząc się po brzuchu wypowiada ze łzami w oczach spływających po jej policzku słowa"Nigdy nie pozwolę na to, abys miał/miała mój aniołeczku takie dzieciństwo jak ja" w ten czas w drzwiach widzi swojego przyszłego męża, który tak jak ona ma oczy zaszklone od łez i płacze podchodzi do niej całując ją i maleństwo mówiąc:"Możesz być pewna, że nigdy nie podniosę ręki na Ciebie i nasze dzieci oraz, że zawsze będą o Was dbał i się troszył jak również i to, że nie pozwolę, aby ktokolwiek Was skrzywdził" trzymając ją za rękę i przystawiając swoje czoło do jej czoła tak, ażeby widziała tylko jego oczy. W tym momencie do pokoju wbiega przestraszona Su pytając co się stało, a ona jej przez łzy z uśmiechem na twarzy odpowiada:"Jestem szczęśliwa. Kocham Cię wiesz?. Mamy Tobie, Kastielowi i pozostałym gościom coś do zakomunikowania, ale dowiesz się tego tak jak wszyscy na weselu"-mówiąc to wstała i kierowała swoje kroki do wyjścia nie dając nic powiedzieć Su która przez całą drogę do kościoła zastanawiała co się wydarzyło w domu przyjaciela. Po ślubie Państwo Młodzi wraz z pozostałymi udają się do miejsca, gdzie odbyć ma się huczne wesele. W pewnym momencie para wstaje i odłasza radosną nowinę. Następnie podchodzą do nich goście ponowne gratulacje, kiedy przychodzi kolej na Suśkę ta rzuca się jej z uśmiechem na twarzy i twarzą zalaną łzami na szyję przytulając ją" Tak się cieszę. Ja też bardzo Cię kocham siostrzyczko". 3-4 lata po ślubie Pam jest szczęśliwą żoną i matką u boku Jadena. Razem z Johnem we trójkę prowadzą dobrze prosperującą szkółkę jeździecką dla dzieci i dorosłych.Po mimo tego iż każda z dziewczyn ma już swoje życie i kilometrów, które ich dzielą są wciąż w świetnym kontacie, bo wiedzą, że przez to co razem przeszły i ta przyjaźń/więź, która je połączyła jest nierozerwalna i na zawsze na całe życie oraz, że nic i nikt nie jest w stanie jej zniszczyć :) "Przyjaciel może i nie rozwiąże Twoich probleów, ale na pewno, nie zostawi Cię z nim samego" "Szanuj ludzi, którzy zawsze znajdują dla Ciebie czas pomimo napiętego grafiku zajęć i obowiązków. A kochaj tych, którzy nawet nie pomślą o grafiku, gdy dowiedzą się, że ich potrzebujesz"